Dungeon Editor Tutorial
'R-Dungeon Editor Tutorial' First of all, It's not that easy to make a dungeon, but once reading this, it will work out! ''So let's begin... 'How to go to the Dungeon Editor? *Press '''F1 (Fn+F1 on Windows 8 or Comps where F1 does not work) *Click on Commands *Then on Edit 'Random Dungeons' This Panel should appear This Panel is the list of which Dungeons are their in the Random Dungeon Panel *First click on you want to Edit/Create *for example, we edit Newpond Jungle *To edit your Dungeon''' -> Click on '''Edit *To Create a Dungeon '->' Click on New *To go out of this Panel '->' Click Cancel General Settings When clicked on New/edit, this menu should pop up This Panel Chapter is called General Settings, Here will the basic stuff be added *Dungeon Name -> What name you want for your Dungeon? (ex: Newpond Jungle) *Direction -> Want the dungeon to go Up'stairs or '''Down'stairs? (ex: BF1 = Downstairs, F1= Upstairs) *Max Floors -> How much floors you want till the dungeon in finished? (ex: 6 Floors) *TIme Limit -> How long untill you 'have' to go to the next floor in Milliseconds? (ex: 1000 = 1 second. This is the '''wind timer) *Recruiting -> Do you want to allow those pokemon to be recruited in this dungeon? (If checked, defeating a pokemon will allow it to be recruited) *EXP Gained -> Do you want to allow that you can gain exp of pokemon? (Leaving unchecked will disable earning exp and no one can level up) Floor Settings When you click Floor -> in the General Settings menu, this menu should popup This is the biggest and hardest part, but you will get it after reading this all, and checking the picture as example! *From Floor - To Floor: These are the floors these settings will be applied to. Try not to exceed the total number of floors specified for the Rdungeon. I would recommended creating the NPC's ahead of time so that you can create the Rdungeon in one go. *Save All Settings to floor(s): Saves all settings to the Rdungeon of floors from to floor# *Settings menu, you return back to this Called Settings page, this is great if you are in landtiles and want to go back to Settings page to change something else. Ex: items *Load All Settings only works on 1 floor LandTiles If you click on LandTiles, this should pop up This is an example how it have to look like, you click under the name like for example bottom right, and you select the tile, the tiles mostly used should be * Tileset 4 (Dungeon Tiles) * Tileset 9 (Mixed Tiles). Use the arrows to change from tileset You also have a button on the bottom right, called Alt ->. This button will allow you to be able to add other tiles that can be generated. This is more for details and will be used less then the main. Items If you click on Items, this should pop up This menu is for what items you want in your dungeon! *Item # -> What Item 'number'? is it (ex: 2 -> Apple) *Min Value, Max Value, Spawn Rate -> How much you want minimum/maximum spawning in how much Precentage*? *Hidden, On Water, On Ground, On wall -> Were can the item Spawn? *Sticky Rate -> How much Precentage* you want it to be sticky? *Tag -> Ignore those, this will be explained in the future, those are mostly for bosses/eggs! If you want to add a new item, you just simpel click on 'add item', to load, remove change item, you have to select the item first! NPC's If you click on NPCS, this should pop up''' This Menu is for what NPC (Non Player Charachter) you want in your dungeon. *NPC # -> What NPC Number you want to add in your dungeon, keep in mind, this is only the NPC Number, not the Sprite Number, so you also have to make a NPC in the NPC Editor *Max Npcs -> The max amount that can spawn on the map (20 is the highest) *Spawn Time -> How long does it take till they the pokemon will respawn? *Spawn Rate, Min NPCS, Max NPCS -> How much Precentage can they spawn and how much minimum and maximum? *Min Level, Maximum Level -> What they Level do they spawn Maximum/Minimum *Status Chance -> How much Precentage* Can it have a status effect *Start Status -> Which status can it have (status chance plays a role) The NPC editor works the same as item editor, if you want to add a npc, just simpel click add, if you want to remove, load or change a npc, first select and then Click on remove/load/change. ''If your dungeon is using any NPC's that are not with the project, they will be automatically removed'' (/projectdetails project#. do /myprojects if your unsure of the number) '''Weather If you click on Weather, this should pop up Pretty easy, This is to change the weather, if you want to have 2 different Weathers, the chances will be equal Example: Sun + Rain -> 50% - Sun alone -> 100% - Sun + Rain + Cloudy -> 33% Nothing more to explain about this Goal If you click on Goal, this should pop up This is for like if you want a boss room, or an outside map in your dungeon *Next Floor -> Just like a normal dungeon, go to the next floor *Map -> Warp to a Specified Map and Specific Coordinates *Script -> (Ignore) Water Tiles If you click on Water Tiles, this should pop up Water Tiles is the same thing as Land Tiles, but instead of Land, it's water! the water tiles are also in the dungeon tileset (tileset 9) Their is also a Anime -> Button, this is to animated the water! Attributes If you click on Attribute, this should pop up * 0-Walkable: Is walkable * 1-Blocked: Cannot get through * 2-Warp: * 3-Item: * 4-Npc Avoid: NPC's will avoid these spots * 5-Key: * 6-Key Open: * 7-Heal: Rest up * 8-Kill: * 9-Shop * 10-Mobile Block: Only the chosen types can pass this * 11-Arena: * 12-Sound: Plays the selected sound * 13-Sprite Change: * 14-Sign: * 15-Door: * 16-Notice: * 17-Chest: * 18-Link Shop: * 19-Scripted: * 20-NPC Spawn: * 21-House: * 22-Bank: * 23-Guild: * 24-Scripted Block: * 25-Level Block: * 26-Assembly: * 27-Evolution: * 28-Story: * 29-Mission Board: * 30-Rdungeon Goal: * 31-Scripted Sign: * 32-Species Change: * 33-Hallway: * 34-HouseRoomWarp: * 35-HouseOwnerBlock: * 36-Ambiguous: * 37-Slippery: Ice. Slides until this attribute ends or the player hits a wall. * 38-Slow: Player is at half speed. Used mainly on ladders to simulate that it takes longer to climb then just running up it. * 39-Drop Shop: Misc If you click on Misc, this should pop up This menu is to change the darkness, and to add music to the floor! -1 disables the darkness. 0 makes it fully dark. The number determines the darkness circle around you and affects how the minimap is filled in. Structure The structure is how you want the generator to work. * Min Traps: Least Number on the floor * Max Traps: The most that can appear * Min Items: Least number on the floor * Max Items: The most that can appear * Min Room Width: Number of tiles that the room will at least be going left and right * Max Room Width: How large the room is going left and right * Min Room Lenght: How tall the room is at least, going up and down * Max Room Length: How big the room is going up and down * Min Hall Turns: The least number of turns in hallways * Max Hall Turns: How much hallways turn * Min Hall Variation: How many hallways are on the floor. The lower the number, the less variation there will be. * Max Hall Variation: The higher the number, the more it will be covering the map (see below) * Water Frequency: How little or how much water is on the floor * Craters: * Min Crater Length: Has to do with water. Lower number makes it smaller * Max Crater Length: Higher number makes it cover a larger area * Fuzzy Craters: Scatters water? TRAPS Say you wanted to make an explosion trap. First, set the tile graphic that will be used when the trap is stepped on. Then choose Attribute -> ScriptedTile * Change Trap Data1 to Script #2 (Script #2 is Explosion Trap) * Update the Trap Chance then click Add Trap Other Traps are as follows * Explosion: 2 * Chestnut: 3 * PP Zero: 4 * Grimy: 5 * Poison: 6 * Random: 7 * Warp: 15 * Spikes: 17 * Poison Spikes: 18 * Sticky: 23 * Mud: 25 * Wonder TIle: 26 * Trip: 28 * Pitfall: 39 * Seal: 42 * Slow: 43 * Confused (Spin): 44 * Sweet Scent: 49 * Grudge: 50 * Self Destruct: 51 * Sleep: 52 * Blowback (Fan): 53 * Shocker: 70 Chambers * Cham Num: * Cham Strings: Testing To test your rdungeon, use the following commands: * /testrdungeon # starting_floor starting_level - Example: "/testrdungeon 1 1 10" will place you in RDungeon #1, on the first floor with your team at level 10 * /learnmove movenumber will let you learn and use that move when testing. (use /findmove movename to get the number. Brine is 201) * /setsprite spritenumber lets you change your pokemon to something else while testing. (Rattata is 19). NOTES: Any items picked up will be removed when testing is complete No pokemon can be recruited while testing Any Sprite Changes and Learned Moves are undone when testing is done Category:Browse Category:Projects Category:Mapping